


Горе от ума

by mizuame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: У некоторых авторов герои ведут себя совершенно беспардонно.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Горе от ума

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ни на что не намекает и никого не хочет обидеть. С такими охреневшими персонажами автор и сам бы стал авторичкой.

##  [Pearl_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf)бета

##  [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame) автор

— Да когда вы уже потрахаетесь?! — восклицает автор… авторка... авторесса... авторичка... или что там сейчас модно? Ее герои вместо горячего секса нагло треплются между собой, обсуждая устройство большого адронного коллайдера и уникальность черных дыр! Ох, знала она, что не стоило читать википедию до пяти утра…

Автор(-ка/-есса/-ичка) начинает перечитывать текст, чтобы понять, как герои от раздевания и пошлых комплиментов перешли к возвышенным беседам о вечном. Где-то, где-то здесь однозначно есть момент, где можно остановить это безумие и вернуть персонажей на путь истинный — к горячей и жаркой ебле. Но чем дальше она читает, тем больше понимает: все это получилось чертовски разумно и даже логично. Есть какая-то пикантность во всей этой ситуации, какое-то очарование. Задумку она не выполнила, но текст радует стройностью и красотой. Удалять такое будет просто глупостью!

Смирившись со своим стратегическим провалом и приняв свою ограниченность, автор(-ка/-есса/-ичка) дописывает текст и ставит ему скромную «эрочку» за преслэш, который закончился — чем бы вы думали?! — обсуждением черных дыр, конечно! И теперь, когда текст завершен, можно наконец погладить свои кинки и написать горячую пвпшку с еблей во все дырки. Ах, это мгновение предвкушения!

Автор(-ка/-есса/-ичка) воодушевленно поднимает руки над клавиатурой и начинает строчить текст, опустив все ухаживания, раздевания и прочую болтологию — чтоб неповадно было! И вот ее персонажи, возбужденные, с горящими глазами и вставшими членами смотрят друг на друга, и один говорит: «У тебя такие прекрасные глаза, они похожи на черные дыры, мне кажется, я в них тону!». На этом второй начинает хохотать и радостно сообщает: «Ты знаешь, я вчера как раз читал про черные дыры! Там вот…»

— Да блядь! — орет теперь уже точно авторичка, когда понимает, что произошло. Документ закрывается и ритуально уничтожается нажатием Shift+Delete. Успокаивая себя, авторичка шепчет:

— Сегодня просто не мой день.

С надеждой на лучшее она ложится спать.

На следующий день герои обсуждают диссертацию по горному делу, которую пишет один из персонажей, через день — способы выкармливания котят. Еще немного позже — идеальные коленки пингвинов. Коленки пингвинов, Карл! Все это выглядит настолько безнадежно, что бедная совсем уже авторичка только бьется лбом о стену, проклиная свой широкий кругозор…


End file.
